happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bullet Proof Mayhem
Bullet Proof Mayhem is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Sturdy's shell gives 20s Robo Star a hard time. Roles Starring *Robo Star/20's Robo Star *Sturdy Featuring *Swindler *Cuddles *Jerky Appearances *Handy *Mouser *The Zebra *Squabbles Plot Sturdy takes a walk in the park, coming in the way of Cuddles and his skateboard. Cuddles swerves to avoid Sturdy, who hides in his shell. Cuddles bumps into Jerky and the water bottle in his hand flies into Robo Star, causing him to malfunction and transform into his 20s self. Cuddles runs from Jerky until he trips over Sturdy's shell, and kicks it in anger. Swindler is seen selling glasses of lemonade (really yellow paint), but then sees Jerky trying to break Sturdy's shell and gets a new idea. As Jerky marches away unable to complete his task, 20s Robo Star prepares to shoot Handy. However, Swindler calls him to shoot Sturdy instead. 20s Robo Star fires all the bullets from his gun at the turtle's shell, while Swindler collects pebbles. Soon 20s Robo Star realizes his gun is empty, yet Sturdy's shell remains unscathed. Just as 20s Robo Star frowns in diapppointment, Swindler passes the pebbles off as extra bullets and charges him for more. Jerky spots the commotion going on and, still angered, decides to have another go at breaking Sturdy's shell. Swindler tells him to pay, but Jerky pushes him aside, soing the same with 20s Robo Star. Jerky punches Sturdy's shell and has no better luck. 20s Robo Star gets back up and vengefully points his gun at Jerky. A fight breaks out between the two, bringing in the attention of some passers-by. Cuddles, Handy, and several others line up to watch the event, paying Swinder as they arrive. Squabbles manages to sneak in past the commotion and kicks Sturdy's shell, only to hurt his foot. Jerky and 20s Robo Star remember their mission and, upon beating up Squabbles, take turns shooting bullets at Sturdy's shell. Sleeping inside, Sturdy is bothered by the ruckus and reaches into his bed for a solution. After many hits, a crack appears on the shell. Jerky and 20s Robo Star fight over who should hit it. Just then, Sturdy comes out of his shell with a machine gun. They run away as Sturdy fires. The crowd panics as Swindler tries selling them bullet proof vests, cowering underneath them. Every vest is taken and Swindler counts his money, getting shot as he has nothing to shield him. With all the pests gone, Sturdy goes back to sleep. From a distant bush, 20s Robo Star fires his last bullet. Sturdy's shell finally breaks, revealing him asleep in his underpants. He wakes up to find Jerky laughing at him. Sturdy rushes over to Swindler's stand and puts on a bullet-proof vest. Jerky swings his fist at the vest, breaking his arm and soon entire skeleton. Deaths #Suabbles is possibly beaten to death or shot by bullets (debatable). #Swindler is shot by Sturdy's machine gun. #Jerky breaks all his bones from punching Sturdy. Trivia *The Zebra and Mouser were seen watching the fight. *Jerky's death is similar to a generic tree ninja's death in the Buddhist Monkey episode Enter the Garden. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 36 Episodes